


Soulmates, Who Says No?

by orphan_account



Series: Are You Kidding Me? [1]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, M/M, Non-Binary Remy, Nonbinary Character, Romantic Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-09
Updated: 2019-01-09
Packaged: 2019-10-07 09:35:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17363528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Roman's a famous YouTuber, known for his singing, makeup, and dramatic personality. But of course, there's an emo begging the question on his wrist, met with collision and makeup stores, two might be better than one.-Rated T for Swearing





	1. What The Hell, Princey?

Roman smiled as Patton bounced around the makeup store. The cardigan-clad man might know nothing makeup, but loved picking out colorful products. As his thoughts wandered, Roman found himself colliding with an emo decorated in black and purple.

“What the hell, Princey?” The stranger yelled. Roman immediately started, feeling the soulmate mark buzzing on his wrist.

“Says you, My Chemically Imbalanced Romance.” The stranger gaped at him, ten shrugged.

“Wanna go get married?” He asked.

Roman shrugged, “Why not?”

Then Patton came bouncing up, a million colorful makeup products in his hands.”Look at what I found!” He chirped happily.

Roman smile back at him. “This is my soulmate!” He sang and Patton giggled.

“Aw, how cute! Now you go on double dates with me and Logan. What's your name?”

The soulmate bit his lip, obvious nervous. “Um, Virgil. Virgil Knight.”

“Nice. My name's Roman Prince.” He smiled gently at the no longer stranger.

“Oh, you mean that singing makeup idiot.” Virgil let out an awkward smile. Roman laughed.

“I'll probably edit this out. Can I get your number?”

“Sure,” Virgil answered lifting Roman's sleeve with a sharpie in hand. He was greeted with the words _What the hell, Princey._ Underneath Virgil scribbled his name and number.

“Keep in touch,” Virgil said, and then he was gone.


	2. Says You, My Chemically Imbalanced Romance

Virgil came home, his heart beating out of his chest. His right shoulder blade still buzzed from the cursive words laying there. _Says you, My Chemically Imbalanced Romance._ He had just wanted some more eyeliner and eyeshadow. But, he wasn't the worst soulmate out there. Sure, Roman seemed slightly annoying on the internet and in person, but everyone has flaws

 

Glancing at the clock, Virgil realized Remy would be home soon. Maybe today wasn't so bad. Remy would bring Starbucks for sure. Not for Virgil, just for Remy. Still, it was something.

 _Screw it,_ Virgil thought and went to the kitchen. They had plastic cups, and that was fine. After rooting through the cupboards, he found some old cheap wine.

 

Just then, the apartment door clicked open and Remy came in.

 

“Hey Gurl! I got myself some Starbucks and a club invite.” They screeched.

 

Virgil doesn't even look up, “I'm trying to get drunk.”

 

“Oh, honey no. What happened?” Remy asked as concerned as they could get (not really).

 

“Soulmate.” Virgil quickly answers, pouring himself a cup.

 

“He a dick?” Remy asked, collapsing in one of the bar stools.

 

“Opposite. You ever heard of Roman Prince?”

 

“Holy shit! No way, this only happens to you.”

 

They both quite, drinking their respected beverages. Virgil's phone buzzed, startling badly enough that he fell off the chair, spilling cheap wine everywhere.

 

Grumbling, he got up to check it.

**_Hope to meet up soon Jack Smelling_ **

Virgil let out a scoff and clicked the contact and edited it to read Prince Underarm Stink. Typing out a quick **_my place sometime_ ** and an address, he clicked on Spotify and shuffle played one of his playlists. Julia Nunes came on with First Impressions, and he let out a small laugh. By now Remy's disappeared off to some party or club and they're going to return completely smashed.

 

 _I've gotten used to being introduced_ _  
_ _Hello, what's your name, how are you_   
They see my smile, my laugh, and the hurt behind my eyes

 

Virgil remembered how he would always switch schools and a variety of things. Always the new kid, the emo, the loner, the misfit. Then with Remy there were the parties he was dragged to or barely lived through. Thankfully that got banned after last time, but still. Always new, never old.

 

 _Loss is not so easily disguised_ _  
_ _I'll try my best to keep on with my sunny disposition_   
But I close my eyes and end up reminiscing

 

Music swirled through the rooms as Virgil got up to go plan out his hair's redye. Purple again, just like always. He snapped in the black gloves and just as he opened the box, a knock rang up from the door.

 

 _So save me from waking up tonight_ _  
_ _Save me from waking up tonight_ _  
_ _'cause I toss and I turn and it doesn't feel right_   
Save me from waking up tonight

 

Virgil stalks to the door and is met with  a certain Prince. He is very careful not to make faces giving away emotions.

 

Roman looked nervous, unsure of whether or not he's overstepping boundaries.

 

Virgil nods and he steps inside. Virgil then notices every crack and stain. Each piece of trash and sock. He and Remy weren't the greatest at housekeeping. Maybe they should've actually done clean-up.

 

 _Left to my own devices I'd stay up to 3am_ _  
_ _Spend the whole day barely awake and then do it all again_

 

Roman doesn't seem to mind the evidence of late night browsing and old parties. Virgil's old hoodie is draped over the coffee table, and Remy's emergency sunglasses lay on the kitchen table, still waiting for their day of use.

 

 _'cause my dreams are filled with pleasantries_ _  
_ _That make me think you're here with me_   
They won't let my poor heart mend

 

“Home sweet home,” Roman says, and Virgil finds himself nodding.

 

“Yeah, lots of memories.” He answers while in a world of his own.

 

“Can't wait to make some new one,” Roman winks causing him to groan.

 

“Don't.”

 

“You're the one who literally proposed!”

 

“It was a joke.”

 

 _I have tried my darnedest to continue smiling wide_ _  
_ _But I miss you and that's something I can't hide_

 

The end up watching Disney movies, arguing over the true meaning and how dark they actually are. Popcorn spills across the floor from bowl tips, jumping, tossing and throwing.

 

It was almost startling how much they had in common despite being opposites. To the point where Roman tried to steal Virgil's The Nightmare Before Christmas posters.

 

 _So save me from waking up tonight_ _  
_ _Please save me from waking up tonight_ _  
_ _I thought I was fine but it looks as if_   
I might not make it through the night

 

When Remy came back, wasted as always, they didn't fail to notice the two bodies curled asleep together on the couch. Moana plays in the background, casting light over the whole situation.

 

Maybe it wasn't so hard to believe this guy is his emo's soulmate.

 

 _So save me from waking up tonight_ _  
_ _Please save me from waking up tonight_ _  
_ _'cause I toss and I turn and it doesn't feel right_   
Please save me from waking up tonight

 

It becomes a normal for them to have movie and makeup nights, learning new things from each other. They loved art and theorizing, so what isn't to enjoy. They eventually moved in together, starting a new chapter, together.


End file.
